User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor page. Please continue contributing to Brink Wiki so we can expand our knowledge on the upcoming FPS, BRINK. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 18:29, 2010 August 16 Help! I need help with two things that would make this wiki alot easier to use. 1. Can you please make me an infobox for "weapons" pages. :*Please include (in this order) Damage, Range, Rate of Fire, Accuracy, Stability, Reload Speed, Equip Speed and Ammo Clip/Max. 2. Please tell me how to change the message sent to new users. Matt of the wastes 09:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) 2 wikia help page Template:Welcome MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user rather see help link above MediaWiki:Welcome-user 15:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Getting excited yet? I'm assuming you're going to be playing on PC. If Mark will still be around, and if Fry or others from the old BL crew plan on getting Brink too, I might just have to upgrade my PC and get it for that instead of my Xbox.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :ive actually bought this game on amazon back in september i believe. i have indeed been dropping little intimations that this is what the cool kids will be playing (after hopefully not much more delay) this year. ''- Dr. f-ing F'' Your Name I just had to point out that I love MST3k, which means I absolutely love your name. WatchGrassGrow 08:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :ty. - Clay =BETAAAAA!!!!!= now! dammit, now Editing on this wiki I'm assuming you edit in source most of the time anyway, but have you noticed the default (it's default for me, anyway) editing background? It's impossible to see what you're typing. Most experienced wiki-ers will know how to switch this immediately, but I'm concerned that it might discourage some of the newer peeps from editing. Any thoughts on changing this, i.e. is it necessary, and if so, how to do it?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) If I can clear it by Matt, I'd like the forum feed to show on the main page like the BL wiki does. You have to access it from the community dropdown menu on the tool bar at the top of the page right now, and I feel like thatr might be a deterrent for new people who want to address something or ask for help and don't know how to access the appropriate place. Do you know of any way to set that up? Even if you know where the instructions are, I could just tackle it myself. 02:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you, but what I had in mind was having the forum feed show up under an entirely separate header., just like on Bl's main page. You know how it runs on a different "Bump" cycle than the rest of the activity feed, and it's in its own little section? 05:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :oops, ill get that in he AM. didnt quite follow, my bad. 06:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HAHA Did you realize that thishttp://bordelands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity is what you linked Matt to for an example of the vandalism page? 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :was not intended to be link to vandalism nor the report page w c borderlands links there. w:c:borderlands:Borderlands_Wiki:Vandalism possibly would have been more appropo but im sure he is familiar with the page having been featured upon it on occasion. The Evil Dr. F I just thought it was funny because it's such a fail wiki. It has 7 pages an it isn't even spelled correctly. :D 17:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) D'OH! i see what you are on about. no i did not realize i linked the entirely wrong wikia wiki. ty for pointing that out. it wasnt redlinked in preview so i went with it. i shall endeavour to redouble my vigilance. 18:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For putting that css together. Is it going to screw up anything on the BL wiki? Is there any way I can help make things easier? 18:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :you could ask gaming staff @ central to make the before & after in history visible and ask for tables to be setup with cells similar to borderlands. it is just fetching now so nbd. 19:54, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Because I play on Xbox, and am now apparently assigned to another mod. I thought we had a rapport, man. :( 18:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :shooting bull is not included in the shirking of talk replies. forums i have not foresworn assuming open convos are agreeable. Sidebar: Bulletstorm looks like it took a lot of styling cues from BLands at first glance. Agree/disagree? :the game or the wiki? after playing the BS till my armpits bled i played blands last night and thought my video card had reset, so i would say no even though they are both based on UT3 engine. im thinking i am playing with xboxers on live because some players have vox and that is not an option on PC. Was wondering if you could take a look at the Assault rifles page for me. See under the main header it says "added by sonic42" ? Do you have any idea what is doing that, and how to get rid of it? I was thinking it either has something to do with the image on the page, or it's a template, but I can't find it in the code. 18:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : Do you know of a way to get the forum activity on the main page to appear directly below the Contents table? I tried, but every time I preview it, it takes the blogs, latest news, and poll boxes and moves them out of the columns that they're in. I'm trying to see if moving the Forum feed higher will increase activity there a bit. 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Gorgeous. Grazi. 23:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :de nada muchacho. 23:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you please archive my talk page. It's getting a bit hot in there. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 21:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :howzat? RE: history bg colors Hi again. I didn't read your message at Community Central until after doing the fix at Bulletstorm Wiki. I just edited Wikia.css to fix the history page colors. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:re:re: So I could just copy and alter the userbox from Blands- that is if it is ok with you? If so, where would I find the source code for that? 01:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : on blands. (hint click blands ) 01:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nm. Forgot I had one on my userpage for the Healthpack shop :) 01:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: background That was actually Ausir. He is working with Matt to improve the wiki's skin. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) {skywalker, l.} Nooooooooooo! - [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The E'''-vil'' Dr. F]] :I've changed the background - how do you like the new one? Ausir(talk) 22:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont seem to be seeing it. unless its dark blue flat texture image. possibly i need a server reset. i trust you gaming gurus. ill admit to a slight attachment to the previous image. i shall be patient. that and its primarily up to CJ and Matt ;) 00:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) btw the double news ticker is impressive. :: LOL, thank you for pointing that out, Dr. F. Nobody's even asked me what I thought. I tell ya, I get no respect! Jarrad Dangerfield 00:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :note - ive checked the uploads and i see your firefight image (nice!), just not seeing it (presently) as wiki background. ::d'oh! i forgot my custom css!! im sure i am overriding the background. ill remove it. derp. All you need to do is clear your cache like I did. Dr. CF? You have firefox like me, right? just hold SHIFT key then reload browser and should be what Ausir created 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 05:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :i was using a custom css to see tables B4 joe added them and to change history colors. once i removed it i saw what everybody sees. 08:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I thought sky blue fit better with brink...-- 15:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Although I thought red/yellow would fit better with the BL wiki as well, but it would make the wiki too bright wrong page ricey. tell it to the hefes^. ich habe kein pull '''''ici. 20:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) To do list I will assume ( yeh,i know i shouldnt do that) that page is a list of thins need doin round heer! I was not aware of that page. With Matt rarely here and CJ not able to do everthing Matt can, we dont know what needs doing. I will look into it soon. 04:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :IMEexperience assuming/assumptions is/are essential. if for nothing other than drawing out assholes who carry the torch for the ass/u/me story and tagging/tracking them (for SCIENCE!) accordingly. if any of you folks ever win on "who wants to be a sysop" i will make you all too familiar with that little gem. that said, you are correct. there is always something to do to be found there. The Evil Dr. F How do i go about deleteing things that are usless or unusable. Is there a delete template here I can post on unneeded pages and the like. -- 22:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : , i do not think there is a speedydelete here yet. 23:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i checked, speedy linx to reg. delete We have the one delete template, yes. That ought to do fine anyway. 23:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC)